A Toon's Life (Justin Bonesteel Style)
Cast: * Oh (Home) as Flik * Disgust (Inside Out) as Princess Atta * Red Puckett (Hoodwinked!) as Dot (Hayden Panettiere) * Fiona (Shrek) as The Queen * Heihei (Moana) as Aphie * Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) and Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) as Dot's 2 Boyfriends * Norm (Norm of the North) as Mr. Soil * Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) as Dr. Flora * Red (The Angry Birds Movie) as Thorny * Shrek as Cornelius * Gallaxhar (Monsters vs. Aliens) as Hopper * Smek (Home) as Molt * Shere Khan (2016) as Thumper * Alpha and Beta (Storks) as Axel and Loco * Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as P.T. Flea * Diego (Ice Age) as Francis (Denis Leary) * Sid (Ice Age) as Slim * Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Heimlich * Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) as Rosie * Manny (Ice Age) as Dim * Andie (The Nut Job as Gypsy * Surly (The Nut Job) as Manny * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) as Tuck and Roll * Pedro and Nico (Rio) as The Fly Brothers * Nigel (Rio) as Thud * Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) as The Bird Chapters: *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 2 - Princess Disgust Gets Stressed Out *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 3 - Oh's Invention *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 4 - Red Puckett Meets Oh *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 5 - Oh Looses the Food *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 6 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains! *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 7 - Red Puckett Meets Rudy *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 8 - Oh's Trial *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 9 - Oh Goes for Help *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 10 - Shifu's Circus *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 11 - Shifu Gets Bumt *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 12 - City Lights *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 13 - Oh Tries to Find Warriors *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 15 - Oh's Flight Home *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 16 - Oh is Back *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 17 - Celebration *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 18 - Circus Human Animals!? *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 19 - A Dragon! *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 20 - Disgust Apologizes to Oh *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 21 - Oh Has a Plan *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 22 - Building the Bird *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 23 - The Fairy Tales Of The World' Hideout *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 24 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 25 - The Party *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 27 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Villains Arrive *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 28 - Red Puckett Runs For Her Life *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 29 - Red Puckett Begs Oh to Come Back *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 32 - Oh to the Rescue *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 33 - Shifu Burns the Bird *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 34 - The Fairy Tales Of The World Band Together *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 35 - The Fight *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 36 - The Chase/Gallaxhar's Demise *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Toon's Life (1998) Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: * A Bug's Life (1998) Movies and TV Shows used: *Home (2015) *Inside Out (2015) *Inside Out Riley's First Date (2016) *Hoodwinked (2005) *Hoodwinked 2 (2011) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 3-D (2003) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek 3: The Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek 4: Forever After (2010) *Shrek: Scared Shrekless (2010) *Donkey's Christmas Shrektacular (2010) *Shrek: Thriller Night (2011) *Shrek: The Ghost of Lord Farquaad (2012) *Moana (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Lorax (2012) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Storks (2016) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda Secrets of the Masters (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Nut Job (2014) *The Nut Job 2 (2017) *Ratatouille (2007) *Your Friend the Rat (2007) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Jurassic World (2015) *Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (2009) *Robots (2005) *and more Voices *Dave Foley *Julia Louis-Dreyfus *''Hayden Panettiere (From Dot)'' *Phyllis Diller *Edie McClurg *Alex Rocco *David Ossman *Kevin Spacey *Richard Kind *David L. Lander *Jan Rabson *Carlos Alazraqui *John Ratzenberger *''Denis Leary (From Francis)'' *David Hyde Pierce *Joe Ranft *Brad Garrett *Madeline Kahn *Jonathan Harris *Bonnie Hunt *Michael McShane *Jack Angel Gallery: Oh.png|Oh as Flik Inside out disgust smile.png|Disgust as Princess Atta Red Puckett.png|Red Puckett as Dot (Hayden Panettiere) Fiona.jpg|Fiona as The Queen Heihei.jpg|Heihei as Alphie Sherman.png|Sherman Ted Wiggins.png|and Ted Wiggins as Dot's 2 Boyfriends Norm.png|Norm as Mr. Soil Stella (The Angry Birds Movie).png|Stella as Dr. Flora Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as Thorny Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Cornelius Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar as Hopper Captain smek home 3.jpg|Smek as Molt Shere Khan (LA).png|Shere Khan (2016) as Thumper Wolves-0.png|Alpha and Beta as Axel and Loco Shifu kung fu panda.jpg|Master Shifu as P.T. Flea Diego.png|Diego as Francis (Denis Leary) Sid (IA).png|Sid as Slim Po.png|Po as Heimlich Andie nut job 2.png|Andie as Gypsy Surly nut job 2.png|Surly as Manny Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Charlotte Pickles.jpg|Master Tigress as Rosie Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny as Dim Remy and emile.png|Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) as Tuck and Roll Pedro and Nico Batucada Familia.png|Pedro and Nico as the Fly Brothers Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as Thud Jurassic world indominus rex v2 by sonichedgehog2-d9j1f9q.png|Indominus Rex as the Bird Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Justin Bonesteel Pixar Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Upcoming